


I Get By

by BadLightning (221BFakerStreet)



Category: Clerks II (2006)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, It's like a countdown, Lots of swearing because obviously, M/M, Mentions of butt stuff, Mentions of the Transformers movie, Super gay because obviously, We're gonna Tarantino it, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BFakerStreet/pseuds/BadLightning
Summary: Randal Graves is pretty bad at feelings. Elias is pretty sure it’s not REALLY gay if there’s no butt stuff. A beautiful love story told in reverse. Super gay, because obviously. Lots of swearing, because obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SAILING THIS SHIP RIGHT INTO YOUR FACE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

**_Three._ **

Randal Graves is pretty bad at feeling things properly, and even worse at admitting the feelings he _does_ have. So it’s a weird Gordian knot of emotional fuckery that chokes him up as he looks down at Elias just laying there naked on his bed. He’s a fucking kid really, just barely starting up his shitty life. For a hot minute Randal feels bad for corrupting the little shit. A hot minute where Elias snorts into the pillow and murmurs something unintelligible and Randal pushes that asshole feeling back into his head as far as he fucking can because just _look_ at that, Jesus _Christ_.

The sheet slips down Elias’ hips, revealing the slight swell of his ass, and soon Randal is caressing the flesh there with a disgustingly soft hand. And he doesn’t even fucking care because how could you _not_ be gentle with fucking _Elias_. Sure, he’d scare the piss out of him at work, or even fuck with his head and his concept of God. But as his hand moves up the smooth skin of his back and then down again, Randal knows the things that he might never be good enough or okay enough to say.

He’ll fuck Elias into the bed if that’s what the little asshole wants. He’ll cradle his body like a precious thing and give him head and make him come with only his hands if he only asks.

Right now he folds himself around Elias, the sheets slipping even further down until there is nothing between them at all. And he smells the skin of his neck, feels the flutter of doe eyed lashes tickling his cheek. Wonders if this is something like love.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Two._ **

“What the ever-loving _shit_ are you talking about, Elias?”

Randal has been staring him down now for at least five minutes, the younger man stacking DVD covers on the shelves as he speaks. They’re in the horror section. Randal thinks it’s apt, even if they’re not talking about Pillow Pants at the moment.

“I’m just saying, you know…” Elias does that fucking _thing_ where he tucks his hair behind his ear like a goddamn schoolgirl, and Randal has to shift awkwardly to keep his growing boner from being compressed by his jeans.

“No, I have no fuckin’ idea; that’s kinda why I asked.” The younger man twiddles his thumbs nervously, and Randal leans forward. “Are you, like… havin’ a stroke or something?”

At this Elias sighs and blushes. “No, Randal. It’s just… ya know… If there’s no, uh…” Here, he mimes something indecent with his hands, but it’s at a bit of an awkward angle. Randal kind of gets the gist, in the sense of what that particular motion usually means, but is generally confused as to how it applies to this particular conversation.

“Elias. I don’t think I’ve ever said this to anyone before in my life, but I want you to just spit it the fuck out.”

Still blushing, Elias leans close enough so that they’re breathing the same damn air, and practically whispers: “If there’s no, like, uh… penetration? Right? Then it’s not gay.”

Randal can feel the instant his brain short circuits because it’s the same exact moment that his dick twitches completely to life. He looks briefly around the store and sees only an old woman looking through the comedies.

“Lady, we’re closed!”

“Randal, what-!” Elias shuts the fuck up as soon as Randal grips his wrist and starts dragging him to the back room. He doesn’t even wait for the scandalized old hag to leave before he pushes the smaller man up against the ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY – SERIOUSLY’ sign, grips at the back of his neck and breathes hot against his lips.

“There’s about to be some penetration, Elias. A whole fucking lot of it, probably.”

The indignant squawking of their lone customer fades to white noise as Elias lets himself get manhandled into the storage room with only minimal objection. They don’t put up the ‘closed’ sign, but at least Elias has the presence of mind to lock the door so that Dante doesn’t walk in on them. Again.

 

* * *

 

**_One._ **

Randal knows he’s in deep shit when Elias puts on a Transformers DVD and he doesn’t even give the kid a fucking wedgie. His small shoulders are drooping like he’s carrying the weight of the world, and Randal vacillates between wanting to hug the annoying little fuck and wanting to punch Myra Hodgekis in her stupid lying mouth.

Because Myra Hodgekis is why they’re both here at the store after closing, when Randal should probably be out at a bar drinking and trying to get laid, and Elias should probably be doing weird cult-y church shit like bible camp or something. But Myra ruined both of their plans by breaking up with Elias.

The problem is that, when he really thinks about it, he knows he’s not here because of Myra. He’s here because of Elias, and that’s some fucking baggage he has no idea how to unpack. Something blows up loudly on screen, and Randal can admit that at least this movie has that going for it, if nothing else. He says this out loud, but when he gets no response, he turns to face the doe-eyed dope sitting next to him. They’re sitting so close he could nudge the kid’s shoulder, so he does.

Elias says nothing, but looks down and fiddles with the hem of his shirt like he did something wrong and is being chastised by his mother. And Randal hates that look so much that he does something inexplicable, something absolutely insane. He lays his hand gently over Elias’.

And Elias looks up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cue the music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-06YctKRZE)


End file.
